英语常用人名词源考察表
A male Aaron 亚伦 From Latin Aaron, from Ancient Greek Ἀαρών (Aarṓn), from Hebrew אַהֲרֹן‎ (ʾAhărōn), of unknown meaning, possibly meaning “bearer of martyrs”, or perhaps also, or instead, related to the Ancient Egyptian aha rw (“warrior lion”), though it has been suggested to also mean “elevated”, “exalted” or “high mountain”. Abel From Middle English Abel, from Latin Abel, from Ancient Greek Ἅβελ (Hábel), from Biblical Hebrew הֶבֶל‎ (heḇel, “breath, vapor; vanity”), possibly from Akkadian ���� (ablu, “son”儿子). 亚伯 (Abelard的昵称) An extension of the French name Abel with an Germanic suffix ''-(h)ard''. The name is also regard as a variant of Germanic Eberhard "boar" + "hard", cognate to English Everett. Abraham 亚伯拉罕 From Late Latin Ābraham, from Ancient Greek Ἀβραάμ (Abraám), from Hebrew אַבְרָהָם‎ (aḇrāˈhām, “Abraham”). Glossed as אַב‎ (aḇ, “father of”) + הֲמוֹן‎ (hăˈmōn, “multitude of”) in Genesis 17:4–5; or from Hebrew אַבְרָם‎ (aˈḇrām, “Abram”). Adam 亚当 Adrian 艾德里安 Alva 阿尔瓦 Alexander 亚历山大 Alex 亚历克斯 (Alexander的昵称) Alan 艾伦/阿兰 (常变形为Eilian、Allan、Ailin) Albert 艾伯特/阿尔伯特 Ultimately from Proto-Germanic *Aþalaberhtaz, a compound of *aþalaz (“noble”高贵) + *berhtaz (“bright, famous”高亮), through Old English Æþelbeorht. It became popular in 19th century England due to Queen Victoria’s consort, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha. Alfred 阿尔弗雷德 From Old English Ælfræd, from ælf (“elf”) and ræd (“counsel”). 精灵的帮助（Elf rede） Andrew 安德鲁 From Ancient Greek Ἀνδρέας (Andréas), cognate with ἀνδρεῖος (andreîos, “manly”), both from ἀνήρ (anḗr, “man”爷们儿) Andy安迪 (Andrew的昵称) Angus 安格斯 Anthony 安东尼 From Latin Antonius, name of a Roman gens (with excrescent -h- suggested by an unetymological association with Greek ἄνθος (ánthos, “flower”花)). The Roman clan name is of uncertain etymology, but is not Greek or Hebrew; most likely of Etruscan origin. Arthur 亚瑟 From the name of the legendary king, probably related to Proto-Celtic *artos (“bear”). Further suggestions include Old Welsh arth (“bear”) and ur (“man”). Austin 奥斯汀 Medieval Anglo-Norman form of the saints' name Augustine, Latin Augustinus, diminutive form of Augustus "majestic". B male Ben本 (所有Ben开头名字的昵称) Benson本森 Bill比尔 Bob鲍伯 Brandon布兰登 Brant布兰特 Brent布伦特 Brian布莱恩 Bruce布鲁斯 C male Carl卡尔 Cary凯里 Caspar卡斯帕 Charles查尔斯 Cheney采尼 Chris克里斯 (Christian,Christopher的昵称) Christian克里斯蒂安 Christopher克里斯多夫 Colin科林 Cosmo科兹莫 D male Daniel丹尼尔 Dennis丹尼斯 Derek德里克 Donald唐纳德 Douglas道格拉斯 David大卫 Denny丹尼 E to F male Edgar埃德加 Edward爱德华 Edwin艾德文 Elliott艾略特 Elvis埃尔维斯 Eric埃里克 (Frederick的昵称) Evan埃文 Francis弗朗西斯 Frank弗兰克 (Francis,Franklin的昵称) Franklin富兰克林 Fred弗瑞德 G male Gabriel加百利 Gaby加比 (Gabriel的昵称) Garfield加菲尔德 Gary加里 Gavin加文 George乔治 Gino基诺 Glen格林 Glendon格林顿 H to I male Harrison哈里森 Hugo雨果 Hunk汉克 Howard霍华德 Henry亨利 Ignativs伊格纳缇伍兹 (其变形为Ignace伊格纳茨、Ignatz伊格纳兹) Ivan伊凡 Isaac艾萨克 J male Jack杰克 Jackson杰克逊 Jacob雅各布 James詹姆士 (Jacob的英文形式) Jason詹森 Jeffery杰弗瑞 Jerome杰罗姆 Jerry杰瑞 (Gerald，Jeremiah，Jerome的昵称) Jesse杰西 Jim吉姆 (James的昵称) Jimmy吉米 (James的昵称) Joe乔 (Joseph的昵称) John约翰 Johnny约翰尼(亦译为：乔尼) Joseph约瑟夫 Joshua约书亚 Justin贾斯汀 K male Keith凯斯 Ken肯 (Ken结尾名字的昵称) Kenneth肯尼斯 Kenny肯尼 (Kenneth的昵称) Kevin凯文 L male Lance兰斯 Larry拉里 (Lawrence的昵称) Laurent劳伦特 Lawrence劳伦斯 Leander利安德尔 Lee李 Leo雷欧 (Leander，Leonard，Leopold的昵称) Leonard雷纳德 Leopold利奥波特 Loren劳伦 (同Lauren) Lori劳瑞 (同Lorry) Lorin劳瑞恩 Luke卢克 (亦译为：路加) M male Marcus马库斯 Marcy马西 Mark马克 Marks马科斯 Mars马尔斯 Martin马丁 Matthew马修 Michael迈克尔 Mike麦克 N to Q male Neil尼尔 Nicholas尼古拉斯 Oliver奥利弗 Oscar奥斯卡 Paul保罗 Patrick帕特里克 (亦译为：派翠克) Peter彼得 Philip菲利普 Phoebe菲比 Quentin昆廷 R male Randall兰德尔(同Randal) Randolph伦道夫 Randy兰迪 (Randall,Randolph的昵称) Reed列得 Rex雷克斯 Richard理查德 Richie里奇 (同Rick、Ricky、Ritchie。) Robert罗伯特 Robin罗宾 (Robert、Robinson的昵称) Robinson罗宾逊(亦译为：鲁宾逊) Rock洛克 Roger罗杰 Roy罗伊 Ryan赖安 S male Sam萨姆 (Samson,Samuel的昵称，亦译为：山姆) Sammy萨米 (Samson,Samuel的昵称) Samuel塞缪尔 Scott斯考特 Sean肖恩 (John的爱尔兰形式) Shawn肖恩 (同Sean) Sidney西德尼 Simon西蒙 Solomon所罗门 Spark斯帕克 Spencer斯宾塞 Spike斯派克 Stanley 斯坦利/史丹利 From places in England, Old English stān (“stone”) + lēah (“meadow”). 石头牧野（stone lea） Steven 史蒂文 (同Stephen) Stuart 斯图亚特 T male Terence特伦斯 Terry特里 (Terence的昵称) Timothy蒂莫西 Tommy汤米 (Thomas的昵称) Tom汤姆 (Thomas的昵称) Thomas托马斯 Tony托尼 (Anthony的昵称) Tyler泰勒 V to W male Van范 Vern弗恩 (Vernon的昵称) Vernon弗农 Vincent文森特 Warren沃伦 Wesley卫斯理 William威廉 A female Abigail阿比盖尔 Abby艾比 (Abigail的简写) Ada艾达 (Adelaide的简写) Adelaide阿德莱德 Adeline艾德琳 Alexandra亚历桑德拉 Ailsa艾丽莎 Aimee艾米 Alice爱丽丝 Alina艾琳娜 Allison艾莉森 Amanda阿曼达 Amy艾美 Amber安伯 Anastasia阿纳斯塔西娅 (昵称Stacey) Andrea安德莉亚 Angela安吉拉 Angelia安吉莉亚 Angelina安吉莉娜 Ann安 (Hannah的英文形式) Anne安妮 (同Ann) Annie安妮 (Ann的昵称) Anita安尼塔 (Ann的西班牙写法) Ariel艾莉尔 April阿普里尔 Ashley艾许莉 Aviva阿维娃 (同Avivahc和Avivi) B female Barbara笆笆拉 Beata贝亚特 Beatrice比阿特丽斯 (同Beatrix) Becky贝基 (Rebecca的昵称) Betty贝蒂 (Elizabeth的昵称) Blanche布兰奇 Bonnie邦妮 Brenda布伦达 (Brandon及Brendan的女性形式) C female Camille卡米尔 Candice莰蒂丝 Carina卡瑞娜 Carmen卡门 Carol凯罗尔 Caroline卡罗琳 Carry凯丽 Carrie凯莉 (Carol及Caroline的昵称，同Kerry) Cassandra卡桑德拉 Cassie凯西 (Catherine，Cassandra的昵称) Catherine凯瑟琳 (Katherine的英文形式，同Katherine) Cathy凯茜 (Catherine的昵称，同Kathy) Chelsea切尔西 Charlene沙琳 (同Caroline,Charlotte) Charlotte夏洛特 Cherry切莉 Cheryl雪莉尔 (Charlotte的另一形式，亦同Sheryl) Chris克莉丝 （Christine，Kristine的简写，同Kris） Christina克里斯蒂娜 (同Christine) Christine克里斯汀 Christy克里斯蒂 (Christine的简写) Cindy辛迪 (Cinderella,Cynthia,Lucinda的昵称) Claudia克劳迪娅 Clement克莱门特 Cloris克劳瑞丝 Connie康妮 (Constance的昵称) Constance康斯坦斯 Cora科拉 Corrine科瑞恩 Crystal科瑞斯特尔 (同Krystal) D female Daisy戴茜 Daphne达芙妮 Darcy达茜 Debbie黛比 (Deborah，Debra的昵称) Deborah黛博拉 Debra黛布拉 Demi黛米 Diana黛安娜 Dolores德洛丽丝 Donna堂娜 Doris桃瑞丝 E female Edith伊迪丝 Editha伊迪萨 Elaine伊莱恩 Eleanor埃莉诺 Elizabeth伊丽莎白 Ella埃拉 Ellen爱伦 Ellie艾莉 (Eleanor, Ellen的昵称) Emerald艾米瑞达 Emily艾米丽 Emma艾玛 Enid伊妮德 Elsa埃尔莎 (Elizabeth的昵称) Erica埃莉卡 (Eric的女性形式) Estelle爱斯特尔 Esther爱丝特 Eudora尤杜拉 Eva伊娃 Eve伊芙 F to G female Fannie芬妮 (同Frances,Fanny) Fiona菲奥纳 Frances弗郎西丝 (Francis的女性形式) Frederica弗雷德里卡 Frieda弗里达 Gina吉娜 (Angelina，Regina的昵称) Gillian吉莉安 (Juliana的异体) Gladys格拉蒂丝 (Claudia的威尔斯形式) Gloria格罗瑞娅 Grace格瑞丝 Greta格瑞塔 (Margaret的昵称) Gwendolyn格温多琳 H to I female Hannah汉娜 Helena海伦娜 Hellen海伦 (亦作：Helen) Hebe赫柏 Heidi海蒂 (Adalheid, Adelaide的昵称) Ingrid英格丽德 Ishara爱沙拉 Irene艾琳 Iris艾丽丝 Ivy艾维 J female Jacqueline杰奎琳 Jamie詹米 (James的女性形式) Jane简 (John的女性名词) Janet珍妮特 (同Jane) Jean姬恩 (Jane的苏格兰形式) Jessica杰西卡 (Jessee的女子形式) Jessie杰西 (Jasmine, Jessica的昵称; Janet的苏格兰形式) Jennifer詹妮弗 Jenny詹妮 (同Jennie；Jane,Jennifer的昵称) Jill姬尔 (Gillian的昵称) Joan琼 (同Jane；John的女性形式) Joanna乔安娜 Jocelyn乔斯林 Josephine约瑟芬 Josie乔茜(同Josephine) Joy乔伊 Joyce乔伊斯 (Josephine的昵称) Judith朱迪丝 Judy朱蒂 (Judith的昵称) Julia朱莉娅 Juliana朱莉安娜 Julie朱莉 June朱恩 K female Karen凯琳 (Katherine的丹麦形式) Karida卡瑞达 Katherine凯瑟琳 (同Catherine) Kate凯特 (Katherine的昵称) Kathy凯西 (Katherine,Katherleen的昵称；同Cathy, Kathie) Katrina卡特里娜 Kay凯 (Katherine的昵称；同Kaye) Kelly凯莉 Kitty基蒂 (Catherine的昵称) L female Lareina莱瑞拉 Laura劳拉 (Lawrence的女性形式) Lena莉娜 (Helena的昵称) Lydia莉迪娅 Lillian莉莲 (亦作lilian) Linda琳达 Lisa丽莎 (Elizabeth的别名) Liz莉兹 (Elizabeth的昵称) Lorraine罗琳 Louisa路易莎 Louise路易丝 Lucia露西娅 Lucy露茜 Lucine露西妮 Lulu露露 (Louise,Louisa的昵称) Lynn林恩 M female Maggie玛姬 (Margaret的昵称) Mamie玛米 (Margaret, Mary 的昵称) Manda曼达 Mandy曼迪 (Amanda,Manda,Melinda的昵称) Margaret玛格丽特 Mariah玛丽亚 (同Mary) Martha玛莎 Mary玛丽 Matilda玛蒂尔达 Maureen莫琳 Mavis梅维丝 Maxine玛克辛 May梅 Mayme梅米 Megan梅甘 Melinda梅琳达 Melissa梅利莎 Melody美洛蒂 Mercedes默西迪丝 Meredith梅瑞狄斯 Michelle米歇尔 (Michael的女性形式) Milly米莉 (Camille，Emily，Melissa的简称) Miranda米兰达 Miriam米里亚姆 Miya米娅 Molly茉莉 Monica莫尼卡 N female Nancy南茜 (Nan的别名) Natalie娜塔莉 Natasha娜塔莎 (亦作natascha)) Nicole妮可 Nikita尼基塔 Nina尼娜 (Anna的昵称) O to P female Olina奥琳娜 Oprah奥帕 (同Opera,Opie) Pamela帕梅拉 Paula保拉 Pauline波琳 (同Paula) Pearl珀尔 Peggy帕姬 (Margaret的昵称) Philomena菲洛米娜 Phoebe菲比 Phyllis菲丽丝 Polly波莉 Priscilla普里西拉 Q to R female Quentina昆蒂娜 (Quentin的女性形式) Rachel雷切尔 Rebecca丽贝卡 Regina瑞加娜 Rita丽塔 (Margaret的昵称) Rose罗丝 Roxanne洛克萨妮 Ruth露丝 S female Sabrina萨布丽娜 Sandra桑德拉 (Alexandra的昵称) Samantha萨曼莎 Sandy桑迪 (Andra的昵称) Sarah莎拉 Selma塞尔玛 Selina塞琳娜 Serena塞丽娜 Sharon莎伦 (同Sarah) Sheila希拉 Shelley雪莉 (同Sheila,Shelby,Shirley) Sherry雪丽 (同Charlotte,Cher,Sarah,Shirley) Shirley雪莉 Silvia西尔维亚 Sonia索尼亚 Stacy丝塔茜 (Anastasia的昵称) Stella丝特拉 (Estelle的昵称) Stephanie斯蒂芬妮 Sue苏 (Susan的昵称) Sunny萨妮 (Sonia的昵称) Susan苏珊 T female Tamara塔玛拉 Tammy苔米 (Tamara的昵称) Tess苔丝 (Tessa,Teresa的昵称) Teresa特莉萨 Tiffany蒂凡妮 Tina蒂娜 Tracy特蕾西 V to Z female Vanessa温妮莎 Vicky维姬 (Victoria的昵称) Victoria维多利亚 Vivian薇薇安 Wanda旺达 Wendy温蒂 (Gwendolyn,Wanda的昵称) Winnie温妮 Yolanda尤兰达 Yvette伊薇特 (同Yvonne) Yvonne伊温妮 Zoey佐伊 (同Zoe)